


Happy New Year

by majimedeku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drinking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kissing, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimedeku/pseuds/majimedeku
Summary: Keith and Lance share a kiss on New Years and they're awkward dorks about it.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled this out of my ass because they deserve to smooch on new years. happy 20biteen yall

“You know… I’ve always wanted to kiss someone at midnight on New Year’s.”

 _An_ _innocent_ _enough_ _aspiration_ , Keith thinks to himself, watching the alcohol in his nearly full cup swirl threateningly around the rim with the movement of his hand. “Yeah?”

Lance takes a step closer to his boyfriend, purposely shutting out the background chatter in favor of trying to make Keith understand what’s going on. “Yeah.” Thirty seconds on the clock, the others gather behind them to watch the countdown. “I mean, it’s kinda lame, but-”

“It’s not lame!” Keith interjects suddenly, alcohol sloshing over the rim of his cup and falling to the carpet. He’s gonna hear about that from Adam tomorrow, that’s for sure. “Not… Not lame.”

“Not lame,” Lance agrees, pink tinting his cheeks as he stares into his own cup.

Twenty seconds on the clock.

Neither man understands why they’re dancing around this subject- after being together for over four years, kissing on New Year’s should be a given, just like celebrating any other holiday.

“Ten!”

Wait, how long has it been since they stopped talking?

“Nine!”

Lance turns and sets his cup down on the table beside Shiro and Adam, who are holding each other and giggling in their tipsy haze.

“Eight!”

Keith hands his cup to a waiting Hunk, who immediately turns and pours it into a plant.

“Seven!”

Keith and Lance’s hands find one another, and Lance hisses from the inhuman chill to Keith’s hand.

“Six!”

Keith’s head falls back with a laugh, his cold hand squeezing Lance’s warm one.

“Five!”

Behind them, Shiro and Adam are holding each other, eyes twinkling as they gaze lovingly at one another.

“Four!”

Pidge rolls their eyes and pushes their body into Lance while Hunk does the same to Keith in an effort to close the obvious gap between them, forcing the two lovers to scramble to hold on to one another without falling.

“Three!”

“Hi,” Keith murmurs lovingly, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

“Two!”

“Hi,” Lance whispers back, leaning in with a small smile, his blue eyes alight.

“One!”  
  
Their lips meet just as the clock strikes midnight, eliciting a raucous group cheer of “Happy New Year!” from the others. Adam and Shiro find themselves kissing passionately while Hunk shrugs and leans down to scoop Pidge up and kiss their cheek, causing them to laugh abruptly. Keith and Lance part with their arms still around each other, tender smiles shared in the purple glow of the living room. “Happy New Year, Keith.”

“Happy New Year, Lance.”


End file.
